


Fluff and Podcasts

by GucciGodTae



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tweek likes podcasts, Tweek likes wtnv, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform, only warm and nice feelings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Tweek likes weird podcasts and stories. Craig likes whatever Tweek likes, usually. This is just a small story of fluff and love.





	Fluff and Podcasts

Tweek found podcasts to be extremely calming. Certain ones. Some gave him anxiety. He was scrolling through google when he saw someone talking about this weird but amazing podcast called ‘Welcome To Night Vale.’ Tweek gave it a try and immediately fell in love. Tweek was captured by the weird storyline and Cecils voice. Tweek listened to it every second he had.

Craig noticed it quickly. He walked over to Tweeks house and knocked on the door. No answer. He knew Tweek was home. Craig sighed and grabbed the spare key under the doormat. He opened the door and saw Tweek spacing out in the middle of the room. He had his headphones in and a faraway look in his eyes. Craig tapped his shoulder. Tweek screamed and turned to him “Jesus Christ, Craig.” He yelled, taking his headphones out. Craig shrugged “you didn’t answer the door. What are you doing, anyways?” Tweek shook “l-listen dude. This, ngh, p-podcast is amazing.” Craig raised an eyebrow “let me listen.” Tweek shook his head “ngh, n-no way dude. Y-you’ll have to, gah, s-start at episode o-one.” Craig shrugged “okay honey.”

Tweek played episode one and watch Craigs reaction. Usually Craig didn’t like podcasts or things like WTN, but Craigs face slowly changed. He kept asking Tweek to play the next episode.

“What the fuck? Where’s Dana?” Craig asked. Tweek shrugged “w-we, ngh, don’t know.” Craig furrowed his eyebrows “next episode.” Tweek smiled. Tweek ended up in Craigs arms, facing him, their legs intertwined, and the phone between them. After every episode they discussed the plot and what had happened. “I’m still confused where Dana is.” Tweek nodded “s-she’s, ngh, in another d-dimension I, gah, guess.” Craig sighed and closed his eyes. “I’m tired now.” Tweek turned off the podcast and wrapped his arms around Craig “l-let’s, ngh, take a n-nap.” Craig kissed him lazily “when we wake up, answers.” Tweek smiled and they fell asleep.

Tweek woke up before Craig, he always did, and played with his hair. Craigs hair was super soft and fluffy all the time, and Tweek loved to run his hands through it. Tweek smiled softly and played with his hair. Craig mumbled in his sleep and tightened his arms around Tweek. Tweek snorted and held Craig close. After a few minutes Craig woke up. He kissed Tweek on the cheek and snuggled into him more. “Play the next episode” Craig slurred out. Tweek laughed softly and grabbed his phone. Tweek scrolled through the episodes and chose the one they were on.

Tweek could see days like this happening more and more often.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written way to late into the night im sorry if its bad i read over it once. please give me prompts or ideas. i need inspiration.


End file.
